


Финч, Риз и гей-парад

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pride
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наблюдая за новым номером, мистер Финч и мистер Риз с разбегу ныряют в нью-йоркское ЛГБТ-сообщество и сталкиваются с приятными последствиями этого решения.</p><p>____<br/>Автор: MarInk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Финч, Риз и гей-парад

До библиотеки Джон Риз добирается ближе к полудню. Он не из тех, кто при первой возможности пользуется случаем опоздать на работу, но сегодня из-за гей-марша пришлось искать объездную дорогу и долго стоять в пробке. В результате перед Финчем он предстаёт в несколько запыленном и раздраженном виде.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Риз, — невозмутимо приветствует его Финч.

Настроение Джона окончательно портится, когда Финч сверяется с часами в углу монитора, проверяя, всё ещё утро сейчас, или уже день.  
— Если бы я мог, то запретил бы все парады, марши, протесты и митинги, — ворчит он, садясь в кресло. Медведь подбегает и кладёт голову ему на колени, преданно глядя большими, блестящими черными глазами, и от этого становится несколько легче жить. — Бешеное количество неудобств — раз. Безумно небезопасно — два.  
Раздаётся вибрация телефона — новое сообщение — и дробный перестук клавиш компьютера, после чего Финч говорит — и надо знать его так же хорошо, как знает Джон, чтобы уловить нотку веселья в прохладном голосе:  
— Весьма прискорбно это слышать, мистер Риз. Особенно в свете того, что наш новый номер, мистер Майкл Джонс, участвует в том самом марше, который причинил тебе такие неудобства. Я бы советовал поскорее к нему присоединиться, пока марш не отошел слишком далеко от библиотеки.

***

— Да, Финч? — Самин направляет мотоцикл чуть влево, объезжая приоткрытый канализационный люк.  
— Здравствуй, мисс Шоу. У нас новый номер.  
— Какой сюрприз, — бормочет Самин.  
— Очень удобно, что сегодня ты выбрала в качестве средства передвижения мотоцикл. Тебе следует вернуться на полпути и присоединиться к колонне «дайков на байках» в составе парада гордости.  
От неожиданности Самин выезжает на встречную полосу и едва не задевает чей-то вальяжный БМВ. Финч невозмутимо пережидает визг шин по асфальту и продолжает:  
— Разумеется, участники записываются туда заранее. Я только что внес тебя в список. На тот случай, если от тебя потребуют назвать имя, запомни, что ты — Саманта Хиггинс.  
— Прекрасно, — Самин разворачивает мотоцикл и плавно утапливает педаль сцепления. — А не мог этот номер прийти хотя бы полчаса назад, пока я искала, как объехать все те улицы, которые перекрыли из-за марша?..

***

Звуки парада разносятся на несколько кварталов вокруг. Яркая разношерстная толпа шагает по проезжей части, размахивая радужными флагами и позируя фотографам; тротуары забиты зрителями. Музыка играет отовсюду, но всё равно не перекрывает голосов и смеха. Платформы, украшенные воздушными шарами, гирляндами и плакатами, медленно движутся в сторону Гринвич-Виллидж, чередуясь с отрядами пожарных, марширующим духовым оркестром и танцорами в перьях.  
Среди колонны девушек на мотоциклах Джон замечает Шоу; она отлично вписывается в эту компанию. Новый номер должен ехать сразу перед ними.

Платформа розовая, вся в перьях и воздушных шариках. На ней полно народу. Кто-то возится с колонками, издающими нечто какофоническое с отдающимся под ложечкой ритмом, кто-то пританцовывает в такт, размахивая боа и радужными флажками, кто-то выкрикивает лозунги, смысл которых теряется в общем шуме. Блики от объективов слепят глаза, солнце палит. Рядом с Джоном прыгают, радостно кричат, беспрестанно говорят и двигаются. Когда Джон пытается пробиться ближе к колонне, ощущение такое, будто он плывёт наперекор штормовым волнам.  
Всё это время в ухе плещется ровный голос Финча:  
— Мистеру Джонсу двадцать восемь лет. Среднее образование, небольшой опыт работы волонтером с «Международной Амнистией», последние несколько лет выступает в жанре травести под псевдонимом, — Финч внезапно сбивается и почти сразу продолжает: — Амадина Гульден.  
— И чем же наша Амадина могла кому-то насолить? — интересуется Джон, работая локтями. Чья-то макушка перед ним приторно пахнет духами и лаком для волос. — Или, напротив, кто мог насолить ей?  
— Самой очевидной версией представляется преступление на почве ненависти. Гомофобия является движущей силой многих отвратительных поступков.  
— На этом марше очень удобно выкосить половину гей-населения Нью-Йорка и скрыться безнаказанным, — замечает Джон вполголоса. — Финч, здесь слишком много народу. Я попробую подобраться к нему поближе, насколько получится.  
— Я попросил полицию о помощи, мистер Риз, — отзывается Финч. — Продолжай работу, а я попытаюсь найти что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь нам в расследовании.  
Джон продолжает работу. Джон добросовестен и методичен, и это помогает ему практически сразу вычислить среди полицейского оцепления знакомый коренастый силуэт и упрямо выдвинутую челюсть.  
— Привет, Лайонел, — говорит Джон.  
— А, это ты, — ворчит детектив Фаско. — Будь проклят тот день, когда я повёз тебя в Ойстер-бей. Знаешь, как на меня посмотрели в участке, когда я срочно вызвался стоять на охране гей-марша?  
— С уважением, как на защитника прав человека, — хмыкает Джон.  
— Какого черта вам с очкариком понадобилось, чтобы я здесь стоял?  
— Мне нужно туда, — Джон кивает на проплывающую мимо колонну.  
— Ты знаешь, я даже не удивлён, — говорит Фаско, отодвигая заграждение и позволяя Джону пройти. — Совсем не удивлен.  
Джон дарит ему суровый взгляд и направляется к платформе.  
Когда он вспрыгивает на ступеньку и начинает карабкаться на самый верх, его приветствуют ободряющим свистом и протягивают руки, помогая взобраться. Здесь слишком много людей, Джон чувствует жар, запах пота и косметики от разгоряченных тел; все танцуют и смеются, и все как будто пьяны, но запаха алкоголя в воздухе не витает. Джон пробирается сквозь хитросплетение рук, флагов, баннеров, развевающихся шарфов. В пиджаке становится жарко.  
Кто-то обнимает его и тут же отпускает, кто-то заливисто смеётся в ухо. Джон сканирует платформу взглядом, пользуясь преимуществом высокого роста — только пара див на каблуках чуть выше него, но это мелочи.  
Майкл Джонс — пока ещё не в костюме дивы — обнаруживается в углу, рядом с колонками; он стоит, прислонившись к ним бедром, и пытается о чём-то разговаривать с ди-джеем. Джон уверен, что при таком шуме результат будет равен нулю, но Майкл не сдаётся; его русая челка прилипла ко лбу, худые руки оживленно жестикулируют. Джон без труда подходит ближе и подключается к его телефону.  
Вибрация аппаратуры прокатывается через всё тело Джона, заглушая стук его собственного сердца. Он недовольно встряхивает головой и не замечает, как кто-то в приступе хохота взмахивает зажатой в руке банкой колы, и сладкая жидкость выплескивается прямиком на голову Джону.  
Голове случалось принимать на себя куда более неприятные вещи, от похмелья после местного самогона в Ираке до мощного правого хука, но не все из них были столь неудачны. Кола стекает вниз по уху и попадает прямо на наушник. Его коротит, и Джон ругается сквозь зубы.  
— Финч?  
Тишина.  
— Чудесно.

***

Задание оказывается веселее, чем ожидала Самин, даже несмотря на ужасающую музыку: к своему мотоциклу она питает слабость, и из соседнего ряда ей строит глазки девушка с каштановыми кудрями и в микроскопической майке. Майкл Джонс виден плохо, только затылок мелькает среди воздушных шаров, так что Самин не вполне уверена, что это действительно он, но бросать мотоцикл и бежать проверять не вполне разумно. К тому же где-то поблизости должен быть Джон, чья задача как раз подобраться к номеру вплотную.  
— Мисс Шоу? — прорезается Финч. — Ты видишь мистера Риза?  
— Нет, — честно признаётся Самин. — С мотоцикла обзор так себе. Что-то случилось?  
— Я не могу с ним связаться, — отвечает Финч. — Не могла бы ты всё же попробовать его найти?  
Самин чуть прибавляет скорость — девушка с кудрями разочарованно кривит ярко-малиновые губы — и подъезжает ближе к платформе. Жизнь там кипит, как в капле воды под микроскопом, и никого нельзя разглядеть толком.  
— Дохлый номер, Финч, — говорит Самин, возвращаясь в строй дайков. — На этой платформе слишком много народу.  
— Что с мистером Джонсом? — спрашивает Финч.  
Самин снова отыскивает взглядом стриженый русый затылок — кажется, тот, который нужно.  
— Судя по всему, пока полный порядок.  
Финч молча отключается прежде, чем Самин успевает уточнить, стоит ли ей соскакивать с мотоцикла на полном ходу и взбираться на платформу в лучших традициях Джеймса Бонда.

***

Солнце печет Джону макушку. Марш движется неспешно, в нагрудный карман рубашки кто-то успел сунуть бумажную голубую розу, и одна из див наступила ему на ногу высоченной шпилькой. Ауч.  
Джон зорко следит за Майклом Джонсом, но тот и не думает кого-либо убивать или падать замертво. Максимум, он выглядит нервным; его жесты чересчур размашисты, его мимика в разладе сама с собой. Хотя как знать, вдруг это его обычное состояние.  
Джонс пьёт энергетик из алюминиевой банки — при открывании банка шипит, Джон может поручиться за это, значит, целостность упаковки не нарушена. Никто из пассажиров платформы не проявляет признаки агрессии; никаких атак с холодным оружием или без него, и, насколько Джон может рассмотреть окрестности, ни одного снайпера нет на крышах или в окнах.  
Джон вынимает бесполезный наушник из уха, оглядывает его, без особой надежды стучит по нему пальцем. Наушник стойко молчит, как фанатик-террорист на допросе.  
Марш ползёт. Ничего не происходит.

***

Когда связь с мистером Ризом пропадает, Гарольд находится в процессе изучения основных вех жизненного пути Майкла Джонса. Родился в Нью-Йорке, закончил колледж со средним баллом B+, поступил в Институт изящных искусств Нью-Йоркского университета, но приостановил учебу через восемь месяцев, съездил волонтером в Марокко по программе от «Международной Амнистии», вернулся, когда программу закрыли, и начал карьеру травести. Взлом нескольких баз данных показывает, что мистер Джонс регулярно оставляет подписи под онлайн-петициями в защиту прав человека, страдает привычкой покупать много концертной обуви через e-bay и является регулярным клиентом iTunes со склонностью к современной популярной музыке.  
Всё это совершенно не проливает света на то, кто и почему мог бы хотеть навредить Майклу Джонсу, или же, напротив, кому хотел бы навредить сам мистер Джонс. Его жизнь прозрачна и, если верить найденной Гарольдом информации, совершенно безобидна. Детектив Картер, пробив Майкла Джонса по полицейским базам, не находит ничего, кроме пары арестов за непристойное поведение.  
Гарольд перелистывает фотографии Майкла Джонса в Фейсбуке: скуластый неулыбчивый юноша, вопреки своей публичной профессии, избегающий объектива — чаще на фотографиях не он, а его друзья или пейзажи. Золотым рыбкам тоже уделяется много внимания.  
Он останавливается на старой серии снимков: та самая волонтерская программа в Марокко, «Casa Blanca», шелтер и центр помощи женщинам и детям, подвергавшимся домашнему насилию. Здесь много фотографий, пронизанных солнечным светом; Майкл Джонс, замотанный в тюрбан, обнимается с, надо думать, обитательницами шелтера, и в кои-то веки улыбается в камеру — вчерашний школьник, отправившийся за полмира помогать другим людям.  
У Гарольда нет опыта работы волонтером — для этого он слишком домосед и слишком скрытен. Однако он не понаслышке знаком с тем, каково это, когда невозможно жить, зная, что страдают люди, которым он может помочь. По правде говоря, именно ощущение бессилия, несмотря на всё содействие Машины, мистера Риза и мисс Шоу, до сих пор иногда не даёт ему спать по ночам. Отчего мистер Джонс больше ни разу не занимался волонтерской работой? Если работа не позволяла отлучаться из города, он мог бы вступить в одну из сотен благотворительных организаций Нью-Йорка. Разочаровался в опыте, отказался от самой идеи? Гарольд пролистывает фотографии до конца. На последнем снимке мистер Джонс играет в футбол с детьми из шелтера и выглядит совершенно счастливым.  
На сайте «Международной Амнистии» проекту «Casa Blanca» отведен один лаконичный абзац. Дата начала, дата завершения, суть программы, одна небольшая фотография двери свежеиспеченного шелтера с яркой новенькой вывеской. Поиск по блогам не даёт ничего нового; страница мистера Джонса на Фейсбуке сообщает кратко: «Casa blanca закрыли». Это сообщение датировано днём после завершения программы. Ни отчёта о проделанной работе, ни радости, никаких подробностей. Это выглядит странно, учитывая, что нерегулярные отчёты о жизни шелтера были многословными и эмоциональными.  
Кроме того, что могло послужить причиной закрытия убежища? Недостаток финансирования?  
Наушник, до сих пор мирно передававший шум парада, испускает оглушительный свист и умолкает.  
— Мистер Риз? — зовёт Гарольд.  
В тихой библиотеке эхом отдаётся его голос. Медведь приподнимает голову, почуяв тревогу хозяина.

***

К моменту, когда парад делает первую остановку, Джон успевает решить, что это — самое скучное и одновременно выматывающее нервы задание, которое он когда-либо получал.  
Парад останавливается не внезапно, а постепенно. Сначала первая платформа, затем ещё и ещё одна. Тишина и неподвижность прокатываются волной по всей колонне марша, окутывают прозрачной пеной стоящих на тротуарах. Джон несколько настораживается — парад гордости должен быть веселым и шумным мероприятием, не так ли?  
Он цепко оглядывает окружающих: серьезные лица, склоненные головы; замолчавшие колонки изредка потрескивают статикой. Среди людей, погруженных в раздумья о чём-то неведомом Джону, он замечает знакомое лицо; этот человек смотрит вверх и чуть в сторону, прямо на Джона, сквозь знакомые очки в матовой черной оправе. Бельгийский малинуа смирно сидит у его ног.  
Джон выдерживает паузу и, когда платформа вновь трогается с места и люди вновь обретают так неожиданно утерянный дар речи, Джон спрыгивает на землю и идёт к Гарольду.  
— Мой наушник залили газировкой, — объясняет он.  
Гарольд кивает.  
— Я полагал, что с тобой что-то случилось, мистер Риз, — говорит он. — Я рад, что всё в порядке.  
— Не стоило беспокоиться, Финч, — Джон улыбается. — Так просто я от тебя не отстану.  
Одна из пуговиц на пиджаке Финча не застегнута — вероятно, пропущена в спешке. Джон неторопливо — как к пугливой птице — протягивает руки, осторожно проталкивает пуговицу в тугую петлю, обшитую шелковой нитью.  
Финч позволяет ему это сделать, и это простое _отсутствие дистанции_ упоительно и неловко одновременно.  
—Угрожает ли что-нибудь мистеру Джонсу, мистер Риз? — спрашивает Финч самым обычным тоном.  
— Нет. Насколько я могу судить, он в полнейшей безопасности.  
— Возможно, опасность наступит вечером. На девять назначена закрытая вечеринка для организаторов парада, где мистер Джонс будет выступать в своём травести-образе.  
Джон кивает.  
Финч достаёт из кармана новый наушник и кладет его в ладонь Джона, избегая прикосновения.  
— Пока продолжай наблюдение, мистер Риз, — просит он.  
Джон уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но вспоминает о возникшем у него вопросе и останавливается.  
— Финч?  
— Да, мистер Риз?  
— Что это было? — формулировка выходит очень расплывчатой, но Финч его понимает.  
— Минута молчания, — отвечает он. — О тех, кто уже не сможет по объективным причинам прийти на парад.  
Джон возвращается на платформу. Солнце продолжает палить.

***

Марш заканчивается на Кристофер-стрит. К этому моменту воротник рубашки Джона пропитывается потом и неприятно натирает влажную кожу. Майкл Джонс пребывает в полнейшей целости и сохранности, о чём Джон и сообщает, проводив объект до дома и вернувшись в библиотеку.  
— Я достал приглашение на вечеринку организаторов на имя Гарольда Рена, —Финч демонстрирует Джону зажатый между двумя пальцами листок плотной глянцевой бумаги.  
На этом месте Финч замолкает, но Джона не покидает ощущение, что сказано ещё не всё, поэтому он выжидательно смотрит на Финча, сопротивляясь желанию пойти в туалет и сунуть нагретую голову под струю холодной воды из крана.  
— Не окажешь ли ты мне честь, мистер Риз, сопровождать меня на этой вечеринке? — спрашивает Финч, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
Разумеется, Джон согласен оказать Финчу всю требуемую честь.

***

В половине девятого вечера номер покидает свою квартиру уже в полном наряде травести. Самин провожает его взглядом, залпом допивает едва теплый кофе и вышвыривает стаканчик в урну. Пора заняться делом.  
Финч заверил её, что Джонс живёт один, не считая золотых рыбок. Как всегда, Финч оказывается прав: когда Самин вскрывает хлипкий замок и заходит внутрь, единственными живыми существами оказываются только пресловутые пучеглазые рыбки в большом аквариуме у стены в гостиной.  
Квартира маленькая и обставлена в стиле «безденежный минимализм»: продавленный диван, шкаф, комод, минимум бытовой техники. Несколько стопок книг сиротливо лежат на полу. Самин проверяет содержимое шкафа: много одежды, много обуви, ничего примечательного; и комода: душный запах пудры, косметика, разбросанные мелочи вроде сломанных брелков, книг в мягких обложках, таблеток от головной боли, карандашей и USB-шнуров.  
— Финч? — Самин касается наушника. — У нашего номера в комоде лежало оружие. Не думаю, что он собирался стрелять по голубям, воркующим под окном в пять утра.  
— Оружие всё ещё в квартире? — спрашивает Финч тревожно.  
— Пока не вижу, — Самин оглядывается. — Скорее всего, нет.  
— Благодарю за сведения, мисс Шоу.  
Самин продолжает обыск. В крохотной кухоньке, на вытертом до блеска столе обнаруживается ноутбук. Самин включает его и ожидаемо натыкается на пароль; волшебная флэшка от Финча взламывает его через две минуты сорок шесть секунд.  
Пересылкой данных Финчу займётся та же самая флэшка, но Самин всё равно бегло просматривает папки и файлы на рабочем столе. Как правило, люди, живущие в одиночестве и ставящие пароли, полагают, что они в полной информационной безопасности. Они думают так очень зря, но Самин не собирается никого учить азам самосохранения — чем больше раззяв, тем проще ей работать.  
Фотографии Джонса в детстве, в образе травести, в соломенной шляпе на фоне отчаянно залитого солнцем пляжа, в баре с бутылкой пива. Несколько незамысловатых игр. Папка «Номера» с подборкой романтичных треков и минусовок. В закладках браузера – страница ютуба с туториалом по макияжу, озаглавленным «Смоки-айз».  
Самин запускает браузер и через историю заходит на часто посещаемую почту «Гугл». Браузер вежливо пропускает её в аккаунт, не спрашивая пароля. Очень удобно и очень глупо.  
Среди последних писем — ничем не примечательная шелуха. Договоренность о выступлении на закрытой оргвечеринке в день марша, пара уведомлений из соцсетей с сообщениями от, судя по всему, друзей с предложением пойти на неделе в кино — Джонс, впрочем, вяло отбивается от этих предложений. То ли не такие уж друзья, то ли не нравится фильм. То ли другие, более интересные причины.  
На всякий случай Самин обыскивает все оставшиеся неохваченными углы квартиры и дожидается, пока флэшка справится со своими обязанностями. Когда она уходит, часы показывают пять минут десятого, и Финч в ухе сообщает:  
— Мы с мистером Ризом прибыли на вечеринку организаторов. У меня есть основания предполагать, что твоя помощь в нейтрализации угрозы не потребуется, однако было бы весьма кстати, если бы ты находилась неподалеку.  
— Есть в этом «неподалеку» какое-нибудь интересное заведение, или мне сидеть на крыльце отеля, где вы развлекаетесь? — интересуется Самин.  
— На соседней улице находится бар, где, по данным камер видеонаблюдения, собрались уже знакомые вам любительницы мотоциклов, — невозмутимо отзывается Финч. — Мне кажется, их компания придется тебе по душе.  
Самин фыркает, но идея ей, тем не менее, нравится.

 

***

В отель «Ренессанс» Джон и Финч прибывают пунктуально и оказываются в числе первых гостей. Вечеринка проводится на балконе, обставленном изящными столами и стульями с витыми ножками, уже играет музыка и на столах стоят ажурные украшения из живых цветов. Финч невозмутимо выбирает столик в углу, чуть на возвышении, с хорошим обзором на сцену; официант в смокинге едва ли не материализует перед ними минеральную воду с лимонным соком — для Джона — и зеленый чай со льдом — для Финча.  
Официальная программа ещё не началась, но приглашенные дивы уже в зале и заигрывают с гостями. Финч кивает в сторону дамы в тёмно-рыжем гладком парике, на высоких каблуках и в коротком многослойном платье из тонких тканей ярких цветов: фиолетового, желтого, зеленого, голубого. Её макияж нанесен со знанием дела — Джон помнит, как выглядит «знание дела», сложно не помнить после нескольких лет работы с Карой, — и Джон не сразу угадывает, что это и есть Майкл Джонс.  
Джонс, точнее, Амадина обмахивается полупрозрачным веером и строит глазки бармену. Бармен реагирует на неё философски — вероятно, привык.  
— Полагаю, вам стоит держаться как можно ближе к нашему номеру, — замечает Финч.  
Джон кивает и, отпив глоток воды, встаёт. Он не успевает отойти и на пару шагов прежде, чем Финч достаёт из кармана телефон и принимается сосредоточенно что-то в нём изучать.  
Закатное солнце пробивается сквозь хохолок на макушке Финча, золотит рукав его светлого костюма. Радужный галстук завязан с точностью до миллиметра, и Джону вдруг хочется ослабить безупречный виндзорский узел.  
Джон отворачивается и направляется к бару, знакомиться с блистательной Амадиной Гульден.

***

— Добрый вечер, — говорит Джон вполголоса, присаживаясь у барной стойки рядом с Амадиной. Квартет из фортепиано, двух скрипок и виолончели на сцене играет тихо, настраивая на романтический лад. Джон, впрочем, напряжен как струна: как знать, с какой стороны придёт угроза? — Могу я угостить вас чем-нибудь?  
Амадина улыбается ему и прикрывает лицо веером.  
— Я бы не отказалась от мартини.  
Джон заказывает мартини для Амадины и содовую для себя.  
— Содовая? Ну, ну, — Амадина кладёт руку поверх ладони Джона и смотрит на бармена. — Мартини россо мне и виски для этого сногсшибательно сексуального мужчины.  
— Это же прайд, — говорит она в ответ на вопрошающий взгляд Джона. — Здесь никто не пьёт содовую, расслабься.  
В ожидании заказа он окидывает Амадину внимательным взглядом. Она принимает это за восхищение и закидывает ногу на ногу, демонстрируя гладкую загорелую кожу, резко контрастирующую с ярким платьем.  
— Как вас зовут, мой прекрасный незнакомец?  
— Джон. И как же зовут вас?  
— Амадина. Амадина Гульден. Вы не знаете, кто я? Зачем же вы тогда сюда пришли? — она смеётся. — А, погодите, погодите, вы пришли вон с тем очаровательным папиком, не так ли?  
Она указывает сложенным веером на Финча.  
— Вы наблюдательны, Амадина, — говорит Джон. — Но я его телохранитель.  
— Ах, ну да, — Амадина многозначительно щурится поверх бокала с мартини; блёстки на её теле переливаются так же, как сахарная корочка на кромке бокала. — Как романтично.  
Джон искоса кидает взгляд на Финча, склонившегося над телефоном.

***

Единственное неудобство при просмотре чужой личной переписки — это то, что её много. Чрезвычайно много. Никто не думает облегчить жизнь потенциального взломщика, вкратце изложив суть своих самых животрепещущих проблем и этим ограничившись. Перебирая переписку мистера Джонса в социальных сетях и почте, в чатах Скайпа и в приложении «Viber», Гарольд бегло пролистывает километры обыденной болтовни о музыке, книгах, спорте, общих знакомых, планах на ближайшее будущее, контрактах на выступления.  
Амадина достаточно известна и, судя по всему, талантлива. Приглашения выступать приходят ей регулярно, от частных лиц и популярных развлекательных заведений. Амадина разборчива и не на каждое из них отвечает согласием. Но, что занимательно, выступить на сегодняшней вечеринке Амадина захотела сама, напрямую предложив знакомому организатору свои услуги. Письмо, восстановленное Гарольдом из удаленных, не оставляет сомнений в том, как обстояло дело.  
Выступление на вечеринке организаторов престижно, хотя гонорар за него ниже обычного. При желании Амадина могла бы найти себе работу — тем более в заключительный день парада — с гораздо меньшими усилиями и с гораздо большей личной выгодой.  
Стало быть, её интересует не только и не столько материальная сторона дела.  
Гарольд открывает алфавитный список присутствующих на вечеринке гостей и начинает внимательно его изучать. Но он не успевает продвинуться дальше буквы «A» — к нему подходят с намерением завязать разговор.  
— Мистер Рен, если не ошибаюсь? — уточняет подошедшая. — Гарольд Рен?  
— Совершенно верно, — отвечает Гарольд, натянуто улыбнувшись. — С кем имею честь?  
— Джуди Уиттакер, член комитета «Херитадж оф прайд», — расплывается та в улыбке, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Волей-неволей, с телефоном приходится расстаться. — Безумно приятно повстречаться с вами лично!  
— Рад встрече, — отзывается Гарольд. У Джуди Уиттакер теплые и сухие руки.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить вас за многолетнюю спонсорскую помощь, — улыбка мисс Уиттакер становится ещё шире, хотя, казалось, это трудноосуществимо чисто анатомически. Не дожидаясь приглашения, мисс Уиттакер садится напротив, на место, некоторое время назад освобожденное мистером Ризом. — Ваши пожертвования вносят в организацию парада неоценимую лепту! Нам всегда было жаль, что вы не появляетесь на вечеринках для организаторов и мы не можем поблагодарить вас лично.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — отвечает Гарольд.  
— Что вы! — возражает мисс Уиттакер. Похоже, она настроена не упускать наконец-то представившийся шанс пообщаться вживую с неуловимым спонсором. — Мы бесконечно благодарны вам, мистер Рен. Благодаря вашим пожертвованиям парад с каждым годом становится всё масштабнее!  
Гарольд мысленно вздыхает. Возможно, стоило сделать приглашение на другое имя, пусть даже в таком узком кругу постоянных спонсоров и организаторов это и рискованно.  
— Я рад, что могу поспособствовать организации столь значимого события, — говорит он искренне. — В этом году мне подумалось, что на этой вечеринке я смогу отдохнуть. Здесь подходящая атмосфера для того, чтобы провести приятный вечер.  
— Конечно, конечно! — жизнерадостно соглашается мисс Уиттакер.  
Кажется, она хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Гарольд вежливо улыбается и вновь берет телефон в руки. Мисс Уиттакер, при всём своём безудержном энтузиазме, понимает намек и уходит, напоследок заботливо поинтересовавшись, не скучно ли уважаемому мистеру Рену в одиночестве.  
Спасибо, нет.

***

Амадина любит мартини и флиртовать с симпатичными незнакомцами. Оркестр играет уже добрые полчаса — вероятнее всего, скоро начнётся основная программа, к которой Амадине нужно быть готовой. Пощебетав с Джоном о музыке и сегодняшнем параде, она соскальзывает с табурета, намереваясь упорхнуть за кулисы. На полушаге она оборачивается, и Джон предчувствует неладное в том, с каким озорством вспыхивают её глаза.  
— Потанцуйте со мной, Джон, — повелительно говорит она и, не дожидаясь его реакции, протягивает руку.  
Джону не остаётся ничего, кроме как подчиниться желанию дамы.  
Они медленно переступают по площадке в обществе ещё нескольких пар, не отходя далеко от барной стойки. Амадина пахнет духами, сухо и сильно; она обнимает его не по-женски уверенно, и они танцуют так близко друг к другу, что Джон может почувствовать едва ли не каждый сантиметр её тела — от этого ощущения сразу ясно, что мисс Гульден всё же «он».  
На каблуках Амадина чуть выше Джона, буквально на пару сантиметров. При поворотах Джон через плечо своей партнерши наблюдает за Финчем, который успел сухо поговорить с какой-то неизвестной женщиной и вновь уткнуться в телефон.  
— К сожалению, мне пора, — Амадина отстраняется и на прощание ласково касается щеки Джона. — А вы отлично танцуете, Джон.  
— Позвольте проводить вас до вашей гримерки? — он галантно предлагает ей руку.  
— Не сейчас, — Амадина закрывается веером и подмигивает. — Вы не мой телохранитель, не забыли? Не оставляйте в одиночестве тело, которое нанялись оберегать.  
Джон разводит руками и желает ей удачного выступления.  
Проследить за Амадиной проще простого — её каблуки дробно стучат, и она идёт, не оборачиваясь. С такой-то рассеянностью она собралась кого-то убивать? Профессионал в Джоне не одобряет.  
Убедившись, что Амадина действительно зашла в гримерку и к тому же заперла за собой дверь, Джон возвращается на балкон, проверить, как дела у Финча.

***

Когда Гарольда прерывают во второй раз, он раздраженно делает заметку: в будущем проникать на подобные мероприятия только под видом обслуживающего персонала. Вот уж кто обычно благословенно невидим для желающих пообщаться.  
— Добрый вечер, — этот собеседник садится сразу, не дожидаясь даже ответа на приветствие. — Приятно увидеть вас лично, мистер Рен. Вы, знаете ли, фигура в наших кругах совершенно мифическая.  
— Неужели, — отвечает Гарольд.  
— Именно так, — благодушно подтверждает собеседник. — Позвольте представиться: Хосе Сантильяна, координатор Нью-Йоркского офиса «Международной Амнистии».  
Сказать по правде, Гарольд не нуждается в представлениях: буквально несколько минут назад он отыскал фото мистера Сантильяна. Тот весьма любопытная личность, филантроп и бизнесмен; помимо координации работы местного офиса «Амнистии», он занимается игрой на фондовой бирже, за счёт чего имеет возможность регулярно отдыхать на престижных курортах, и изредка выступает в качестве брокера.  
— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Сантильяна.  
— Итак, мистер Рен, — улыбается тот. — Раз уж вы решили выйти из тени, не согласитесь рассказать о себе побольше? Что у вас за бизнес?  
— Разносторонний, — Гарольд улыбается в ответ, одними губами; ощущение от такой улыбки неприятное. — В основном меня интересуют инвестиции.  
Эта тема вдохновляет мистера Сантильяна. Поддерживая односложными репликами разговор об акциях и курсах валют, Гарольд находит взглядом Амадину. Она танцует с мистером Ризом, пристально глядя через плечо своего партнёра в сторону столика Финча. Гарольд поспешно отводит взгляд, но Амадина, похоже, не обращает на него внимания.  
Мистер Сантильяна расписывает радужные перспективы акций «Кока-Колы» — в которую, если верить данным Гарольда, уважаемый координатор вложил немалое количество средств совсем недавно.  
Амадина уходит с балкона; за ней, чуть выждав, уходит и мистер Риз. Гарольд вновь фокусирует внимание на собеседнике.  
— Ваше предложение звучит чрезвычайно интересно, — говорит он. — Я непременно обдумаю его.  
Мистер Сантильяна доволен обтекаемым обещанием Гарольда, даже несмотря на то, что это очень похоже на вежливый отказ, и Гарольд пользуется моментом, чтобы перевести разговор на другую тему.  
— Честно признаться, мне любопытно узнать из первых рук, как движется работа «Амнистии» в Нью-Йорке. В настоящий момент я планирую увеличить вложения в благотворительные фонды — человеколюбие неусыпно, знаете ли. Нет ли у «Амнистии» в планах проектов, которые нуждались бы в спонсорах?  
— Благотворительные и правозащитные организации всегда нуждаются в спонсорах, дражайший мистер Рен, — улыбается мистер Сантильяна. — Если вы оставите мне свои контактные данные, завтра мой секретарь отправит вам самый свежий пресс-релиз о проектах «Амнистии».  
Гарольд охотно делится визитной карточкой мистера Рена; после этого разговор как-то затухает — благотворительные темы, по-видимому, занимают неустанного борца за права человека мистера Сантильяну куда меньше, чем инвестиции.  
Мистер Сантильяна возвращается за свой столик как раз вовремя: большинство ламп на балконе гаснут, оставляя мягкое, интимное освещение, и сцена вспыхивает лучами нескольких софитов. Мисс Амадина Гульден, яркая, как ее тропическая тезка, выплывает под звуки начинающейся мелодии и берет со стойки микрофон.  
Мистер Риз неслышно возвращается на своё место: Гарольд улавливает краем глаза мягкое, плавное движение.  
— Ты пользуешься популярностью, мистер Риз, — отмечает он, не поворачивая головы. — И, как выяснилось, хорошо танцуешь.  
— Один из моих многочисленных талантов, — отзывается Джон. — Как прошли твои деловые беседы?  
—Не очень увлекательно.  
Амадина начинает петь, и Гарольд, несмотря на приверженность к современной опере, находит её голос приятным: глубоким и сильным, более чем подходящим выбранной песне.  
— «Касабланка», — произносит мистер Риз. — Я не слышал ее сто лет.  
— «Касабланка», — повторяет Гарольд; что-то в этом слове царапает по поверхности памяти. — Сегодня я уже где-то встречал это название…  
Амадина поёт, вглядываясь в глубину зала. Мистер Риз наблюдает за ней, пока Гарольд вполголоса пересказывает ему основные пункты бурной биографии Майкла Джонса.  
— Вот оно, — прерывает себя Гарольд, дойдя до упоминания о работе волонтером. — Та программа «Международной Амнистии» называлась «Casa Blanca».  
— Какое интересное совпадение, — откликается мистер Риз. 

***

Амадина поёт, слепяще разноцветная и легкая в лучах прожекторов. Джон без труда отслеживает направление её взгляда из-под опущенных ресниц: она смотрит на непонятного типа латиноамериканской наружности в паре столиков от них с Финчем. Тип, впрочем, занят в основном своим шампанским, телефоном и разговором с убеленным сединами бизнесменом, сидящим в паре шагов. Какая прискорбная невнимательность к искусству.  
— Финч, кто вон тот парень? — интересуется Джон, кивая в сторону латиноамериканца.  
— Занятно, что ты спрашиваешь, мистер Риз. Это мистер Хосе Сантильяна, координатор нью-йоркского отделения «Амнистии». Тебя что-то насторожило в его поведении? Мисс Гульден тоже уделяла ему пристальное внимание, пока ты с ней танцевал.  
— Насторожило, — подтверждает Джон. .  
Гарольд не настаивает на уточнении и вновь утыкается в телефон. Возможно, это не самое подходящее место для таких наблюдений, но Джон всё же следит за тем, как глаза Финча становятся внимательными и расфокусированными одновременно, пока он пропускает через себя огромное количество информации, фильтруя и сортируя её так же быстро и результативно, как и его Машина.  
Полусекундная тишина и поток аплодисментов после выступления Амадины вырывают Джона из раздумий, которым, пожалуй, не стоит предаваться в присутствии Гарольда — кто знает, не угадает ли он эти мысли, наблюдая за ним. 

Амадина грациозно раскланивается, отпускает ни к чему не обязывающую шутку, смеется в микрофон, посылает воздушный поцелуй одному зрителю и ерошит волосы другому, сидящему у самой сцены. Потом уходит, и ведущий в идеально сидящем смокинге объявляет, что сейчас на сцене появится Алмазная Лулу со сногсшибательным танцевальным номером.  
Пока Лулу демонстрирует лихой канкан, Амадина вновь появляется в зале — на этот раз не с веером, а с крошечным серебристым клатчем в руках. Клатч слишком мал, чтобы скрытно вместить то, что в нем лежит, и наметанный глаз Джона узнает эти очертания сразу: пистолет.  
Ах, черт.  
— Интересный факт о мистере Сантильяна, — невозмутимо сообщает Финч, — по всей видимости, он пока не разглядел оружие, равно как и прочие присутствующие. — Именно он курировал программу «Casa Blanca», в которой участвовал мистер Джонс. Этот проект, как и многие другие, находившиеся в его ведении, был закрыт как успешно завершенный. Странно, что я не могу отыскать никаких отзывов от непосредственных участников программы, несмотря на успешность.  
— Ты говорил, это был проект убежища для женщин и детей, подвергавшихся насилию? — уточняет Джон.  
— Верно, мистер Риз.  
— Тогда еще более странно, что эту программу завершили успешно. Женщины и дети никогда не перестают быть жертвами насилия.  
Сантильяна приканчивает свой бокал — уже третий, насколько Джон может судить; встает и направляется ко входу внутрь самого отеля. Судя по характерной походке, ему надо отлить.  
Амадина, беседовавшая до этого с кем-то из гостей, залпом допивает свой коктейль и соскальзывает с высокого стула.  
Она направляется следом за Сантильяной.  
— Никогда, — повторяет Джон. — Финч, я понял.  
На более подробные объяснения у него нет времени — его имеется в обрез лишь на то, чтобы встать и быстрым, но не привлекающим излишнего внимания шагом устремиться к выходу следом за Сантильяна и Амадиной.  
Он нагоняет их в коротком тупике с двумя дверьми — «для мужчин» и «для женщин». Как только Сантильяна скрывается за одной из них, Джон двумя длинными шагами нагоняет Амадину, уже взявшуюся за дверную ручку, и за плечо дергает на себя.  
От неожиданности Амадина теряет равновесие — надо думать, на таких каблуках, как у нее, сложно ходить, даже если тебя не хватают тренированные спецагенты — и Джон пользуется несколькими секундами замешательства, чтобы втащить ее в женский туалет и захлопнуть за ними обоими дверь ближайшей кабинки.  
Здесь резко пахнет освежителем воздуха и мало места для двоих человек; один из летящих слоев платья Амадины цепляется за крючок для сумки и рвется с характерным треском.  
— Какого хрена… — выдыхает Амадина, небезуспешно пытаясь достать Джона коленом в промежность.  
Джон гордится своей железной волей. От боли у него слегка звенит в ушах, но он прижимает руки Амадины к стене и сдвигается так, чтобы не получить в то же самое место еще раз. Клатч, выскользнувший из ее руки, падает за унитаз.  
— Не нужно, — шепчет Джон. — Не нужно ни в кого стрелять, Амадина.  
Мисс Гульден, уже готовая высказать ему все, что думает о любителях силой заталкивать женщин в пустующие туалеты, закрывает рот и бледнеет — это видно даже под слоем тонального крема и пудры.  
— Что? — тоже шепотом говорит она. — Стрелять? О чем вы?  
— Я знаю, Амадина, — Джон придвигается чуть ближе, пользуясь тем, что страх и стресс заставили её обмякнуть и забыть о попытках лишить его самого дорогого. — Ты хочешь его убить, но, если честно, я не советую. Что бы он ни сделал, это не стоит того, чтобы отправляться в тюрьму.  
— Да что ты можешь знать! — зло выкрикивает Амадина; на глазах у нее выступают слезы. — Этот мудак…  
— Ш-ш, — успокаивающе мурлычет Джон. — Мудак. Согласен. Но на свете много мудаков. Нет смысла жертвовать собой, чтобы один из них умер.  
Амадина плачет уже навзрыд, и Джон отпускает ее, будучи уверенным, что она не станет теперь на него нападать. Она садится на закрытое сиденье унитаза и утыкается лицом в ладони.  
— «Casa Blanca» закрыли, без объяснения, без предупреждения, — всхлипывает она. — И они все вернулись туда, где их избивали, потому что им некуда больше было идти. Знаешь, сколько из них выжило через пару месяцев?  
Джон не знает, но хорошо представляет себе возможный процент.  
— Джейми, наш старший, остался в этом чертовом Марокко. Не смог бросить тех, кто ему верил, — слова рвутся лихорадочно, словно Амадина сотни раз передумывала их, но никогда прежде не имела шанса высказать вслух. — Я вернулся в Нью-Йорк, и эта скотина посмеялась мне в лицо. У него деньги, у него связи, а кто я? Мальчишка, не окончивший колледж.  
Джон подает Амадине платок, и она смазывает тушь с ресниц в попытке осушить слезы.  
— Он постоянно так делает. Я знаю. Я отслеживал. Программы закрываются, а остатки денег он кладет себе в карман. Может, нам и в процессе доставалось меньше, чем было, я не знаю. Программа за программой, и везде он наживается, и все закончены успешно, так что его повышают, и он летит на Карибы на те деньги, которые могли бы спасти кому-нибудь жизнь!  
Джон пережидает, пока Амадина выплачет самые неудержимые и яростные слезы, и тихо говорит:  
— И как ты планировала выйти сухой из воды?  
Амадина молча комкает платок.  
— Или хотела убить, а там хоть трава не расти? — Джон качает головой. — Глупо.  
— Да что ты можешь знать! — глаза Амадины в оправе расплывшейся косметики горят яростью, и Джон успокаивающе сжимает ее плечо, горячее под тонкой тканью.  
— Тшш, — напоминает он. — Убивать совершенно не обязательно. У меня есть друг, который может тебе помочь.  
— Чем?  
— Он найдет способ, — убежденно отвечает Джон.  
Выговорившись и выплакавшись, Амадина теряет нервный запал; во многом благодаря этому Джону удается отвести ее умыться к раковинам, и завладеть злополучным клатчем без противостояния.  
Финч деликатно ждет их снаружи. Когда дверь открывается, он небрежным жестом касается наушника в ухе — надо думать, уже знает обо всем, что рассказала Амадина.  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Гульден, — мягко говорит он. — Давайте найдем более уединенное место и обсудим наши дальнейшие планы.  
Джон бросает Финчу вопросительный взгляд — Сантильяна? Финч еле заметно кивает — ушел. 

***

Роль более уединенного места этим вечером исполняет коридор на втором этаже. Постояльцев не видно и не слышно. Пухлый диван, обитый бархатом, словно обволакивает Гарольда, когда он садится и извлекает телефон из кармана.  
Амадина ходит из стороны в сторону, нервно обнимая себя за плечи, и ее движения порывисты, как всхлипы. Мистер Риз становится чуть поодаль, наблюдая за коридором. Он выглядит забавно с серебристым дамским клатчем, свисающим с локтя, но Гарольд воздерживается от неуместно веселых комментариев.  
— Самый лучший способ воздать мистеру Сантильяна по заслугам — это передать его в руки закона, — объясняет Гарольд.  
Пароли мистера Сантильяна к почтовому ящику и социальным сетям вскрываются с легкостью.  
— В руки закона? — Амадина фыркает. — Вы идеалист, мистер Охраняемое Тело.  
Гарольд несколько озадачен этим обращением в первый миг; затем он вспоминает разговор мистера Риза и Амадины у барной стойки и пропускает эту фамильярность мимо ушей. В конце концов, учитывая, сколько раз мистер Риз спасал ему жизнь, его действительно можно в какой-то мере счесть телохранителем.  
— Меня зовут Гарольд, — поясняет он. — И уверяю вас, мисс Гульден, я — идеалист с большими возможностями. Есть ли у вас какие-нибудь сведения о финансовой стороне афер мистера Сантильяна?  
— Деньги для «Casa Blanca» приходили через банк «Уанстейт», — говорит Амадина. — У них есть филиал в Марокко. Наверняка кто-то там замазан по самую маковку. И что от этого толку?  
— Больше, чем вы думаете, мисс Гульден, — отвечает Гарольд.  
Банковские базы данных защищены добротно, но топорно — против Гарольда у них нет шансов. Начав с «Уанстейт», он вскрывает один за другим, как консервы, банки, с которыми как-то связан мистер Сантильяна, и запускает программу, отслеживающую денежные переводы: замечательно полезная вещь, вытаскивающая много хитроумных схем на всеобщее обозрение в виде наглядных графиков и таблиц.  
В какой-то момент Амадина присаживается рядом и следит через его плечо за тем, что он делает. Гарольду это не мешает.  
— Ни черта не понятно, что вы там делаете, — признается она. — Но это как-то успокаивает.  
Она называет программы, которые — она уверена — тоже, как и «Casa Blanca», оказались жертвами алчности мистера Сантильяна. Это помогает ориентироваться в безграничном океане информации, и очень скоро краткий, но информативный отчет о деятельности господина координатора готов. Конечно, он отнюдь не исчерпывает всего, но этого более чем достаточно, чтобы обеспечить мистеру Сантильяна долговременный отдых от дел далеко от Карибских островов.  
— Откуда вам знать, что дело не замнут? — спрашивает Амадина.  
— Сложно замять дело, о котором известно широкой публике.  
Гарольд анонимно рассылает копии отчета всем сотрудникам нью-йоркского офиса «Международной Амнистии» и членам исполнительного комитета в разных уголках мира, а также всем местным газетам, чьи названия может вспомнить; одна копия публикуется на «ВикиЛикс», а детектив Фаско получает срочное сообщение от Гарольда лично. Когда он заканчивает, волна выпущенной на волю информации уже расходится по миру самостоятельно. Гарольд показывает Амадине только что образовавшиеся хэштеги, длинные цепочки перепостов, сотни комментариев, и глаза Амадины вновь начинают блестеть от слез — но на этот раз, Гарольд уверен, вызванных не злостью и бессилием.  
Они втроем поднимаются на балкон, где на сцене уже выступает кто-то новый, не Алмазная Лулу. Под звуки томного джаза они наблюдают, как мистер Сантильяна вытаскивает из кармана телефон и меняется в лице по мере того, как невидимый собеседник сообщает ему последние новости. Резко вскочив, он пробирается к выходу, и мистер Риз молча следует за ним.  
— Вау, — говорит Амадина. — Вы двое как из сказки. Кто вы вообще такие?  
— Это несущественно, мисс Гульден. Главное, что у вашей сказки — счастливый конец.  
Амадина смеется и отходит к бару; через пару минут она возвращается с бокалом мартини. Она пьет мелкими глотками, а Гарольд прислушивается к выступлению, и они ждут возвращения мистера Риза в дружелюбном молчании.

***

Джон возвращается на балкон, благополучно передав Сантильяна в руки полиции. И если тот во время сопротивления аресту обзавелся случайным синяком под глазом, кого это волнует?  
Ему приходится спуститься вниз еще раз — проследить, чтобы Амадина села в такси. Пока они едут в лифте и выходят из здания, она молчит: редкость, которой Джон, если честно, рад. Когда он ловит для нее такси, она дотрагивается до его руки.  
— Джон? Спасибо.  
— Это моя работа, — Джон слегка улыбается.  
— Передавай Гарольду привет, — она подмигивает.  
Такое впечатление, будто она хочет сказать что-то еще, но сдерживается усилием воли.  
— Непременно, — обещает Джон.  
— И прости, что я въехала тебе по яйцам, — добавляет она перед тем, как сесть в машину.  
Она смеется и уезжает. Джон удостоверяется, что такси скрылось за поворотом, прежде чем вернуться на балкон.  
Финч сидит за тем же столиком, что и в начале вечера — правда, в этот раз он занят не телефоном, а панорамным видом на Крайслер Билдинг в дымке неоновых нью-йоркских сумерек. Джон садится напротив.  
— Музыкальная программа вызывает у меня некоторую ностальгию по юности, — говорит Финч, будто в пространство; редкий осколок личной информации, драгоценный, словно бриллиант.  
— Это респектабельная вечеринка, — напоминает Джон. — Или ты ожидал услышать здесь «Гангнам Стайл»?  
Финч шокированно косится на него, и Джон не может сдержать улыбки — на этот раз широкой, свободной.  
К ним приближается официант с массивным бокалом чего-то радужного, переливающегося. Из бокала торчат две соломинки, искусно воткнутые между листком мяты, долькой лимона, бумажным зонтиком и еще много чем.  
— Мисс Гульден просила передать вам привет и этот коктейль, — объясняет официант, видя изумление на лице Финча.  
— Конечно, она просила, — ворчит Финч. — Разумеется. Благодарю вас, — добавляет он очень вежливо; официант, удовлетворившись ответом, уходит.  
Финч опасливо трогает кончиком пальца ближайшую к нему соломинку — розово-белую, полосатую, — словно ожидая, что она вот-вот взорвется. Джон давится смехом.  
— Это прайд, Финч, — говорит он. — Расслабься.  
— Всякому расслаблению должны быть свои границы, — Финч поджимает губы и подтягивает бокал поближе.  
Джон следит за тем, как Финч, зажмурившись, обхватывает соломинку губами и втягивает глоток коктейля. Несмотря на то, что они на открытом воздухе, Джону становится немного жарко.  
— Чересчур сладко, — жалуется Финч, отодвигая коктейль.  
— Такова жизнь миллиардеров. Дольче вита, — откликается Джон с ехидцей.  
В наступившей тишине начинается новая песня, отбивая звонкий неспешный ритм, и Джон сразу узнает ее — было время, когда он тоже любил популярную музыку.  
— Гарольд?  
— Да, Джон?  
— Я хочу пригласить тебя на танец, — серьезно говорит Джон. — Ты согласишься?  
Неяркий свет бликует на стеклах очков Финча, но Джон знает, что за этим сияющим щитом Финч улыбается одними глазами.  
— Да.  
Он подает Финчу руку и выводит на танцпол. Разница в ощущениях между Амадиной и Финчем головокружительна; Финч пахнет собой, металлом и бумагой, и кожа у него очень горячая, и Джон чувствует, почти прикасаясь губами, как быстро-быстро бьется жилка на его шее. Он повторяет про себя слова песни: «Я мог бы убежать, но я лучше останусь в тепле твоей улыбки, освещающей мой день, потому что ты — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной…» Он не намеревается говорить этого вслух — он не намеревается даже думать этого, когда пройдет бесшабашное, абсурдное веселье этого пестрого дня, и сентиментальность сменится привычным деловым настроем.  
Он поддерживает Финча, помня о его хромоте; скользит ладонью по его жестким волосам. Финч чуть отстраняется, смотрит ему в глаза и говорит, когда певец вновь начинает выводить припев:  
— Да.  
И Джон целует Гарольда.  
Возможно, это — не самая лучшая вещь, которая когда-либо с ним случалась, но она определенно входит в пятерку финалисток. 

***  
«терпеть тебя не могу».  
«какого хрна я пью вбаре с толпой лесбиянок а ты нездесь?»  
«тычртова психопат-ка»  
«ия не лчше»  
Вот дерьмо, думает Самин, просматривая свои исходящие сообщения. Прохладный воздух снаружи бара слегка трезвит.  
Телефон дрожит в ладони. Новое входящее сообщение.  
«Оставайся на месте. Через семь минут я подъеду и заберу тебя».  
Через несколько секунд приходит еще одно сообщение.  
«:-D»  
Вот дерьмо, снова думает Самин. И ждет.


End file.
